1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure for an object that has a built-in light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, certain objects have been illuminated with light cast from above or oblique to the object, so as to show them to be beautiful, and then to produce some stage effect. In this lighting, light is projected not only onto the object itself but also on the periphery thereof so that the object and the periphery, in combination or as a whole, define an area having the object as the center of attention and offering a beautiful atmosphere, which thus serves the purpose.
However, projecting light from above or obliquely in order to show the object to be beautiful can be disadvantageous because of the illumination of not only the object itself but also the periphery. That is, it has been impossible to show the inherent glittering quality of objects themselves.
This is particularly true when light is projected downward or obliquely onto an object such as a cocktail glass filled with a cocktail and placed on a bar counter, or a jewel placed on a display surface. Because the light cast downward or obliquely onto the glass or jewel is diffused, the inherent glittering quality of the object cannot be shown.